Cap guns have been popular toys for youngsters for decades of playing. Much to many parents' chagrin the louder the noise the more desirable the play gun. The traditional methods of making cap guns louder have been to utilize larger caps which release more detonation gases into the gun's chamber or to modify the chamber to internally focus the sound waves and gases to simulate an authentic gun sound.
Using larger caps in toy cap guns can create safety problems for young children and modifying the gun's structure can make the toy more expensive. It is thus an object of this invention to provide a toy cap gun which has a chamber which amplifies the sound waves produced by the detonated caps and at the same time is illuminated for a dramatic effect. The chamber makes the toy gun desirable for both parents and children since parents need not worry about their children's safety and children can enjoy a dramatically loud and illuminated toy.